User talk:Freeloh/2
This is my new talk page. If you wish to see my original (and long) talk page, go here. Promotion YOU'VE BEEN PROMOTED! WELCOME TO ADMINISTRATION! ---- You are now a Sysop! (please don't faint and/or scream) ---- Enjoy, freind! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:51, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Awards Do you have to be a sysop to create an award? ~Ozker edits i was on a trip User:Super24daisy Sig Tester --Freeloh 20:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop TurtleShroom just made you one. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Award Thanks! Here's my award! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 19:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ? Umm... Why did you add that whole Welcome to Club Penguin Wiki thing? (i don't mind that,but i'm just wondering) :D Oh, i didn't know that. can you get on the Wall of Fame or get an award for doing it? thanks Thanks freeloh, its just that now that your an admin, there isn't a chance of me becoming one for the next few years. There are appearantly too many admins. I don't think so, but the admins do. So, this may be goodbye.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:04, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I think I think I'm gonna stay. I can help this wiki without admin powers, its just that now, I doubt that I will ever get them. But, yes I think I will stay. Thanks buddy.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:10, 2 September 2008 (UTC) all of the sudden I have a sick feeling to my stomache. Well, I just really really hope I become an Administrator. My hopes are slowly decreasing though. Maybe I can convince Barkjon. I'll try. But thanks. I'm gonna stay. I gotta go puke though.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|22:17, 2 September 2008 (UTC) could you make me an unaward Same trophy, style, just put a sock, then a big X over it.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 22:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Brainiac Award! Here is your award!Now,you can still answer the riddle,I just won't give you an award. Do you want to play brawl sometime over the internet?It just has to be after 3:00.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:42, 2 September 2008 (UTC) flag Draw something stupid in the flag spot, if you can. I would do it, but I am technologically challenged.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:44, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Happyface Whats done is done, he's a danger to the wiki. (sadly)--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) reasonable request I hope your not fed up with me from that Happyface thing, but could you lower protection on the Wiki main page? It just doesn't seem wiki-like. When its like that, it seems as if wikis are for administration only.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I dont think I don't think he is, but if I went to wookiepedia and cussed out the place, would you welcome me here? No, but thats where danny is coming from. Other than the award for happyface, I have no opinion for him.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Good question But for a wkia EMPLOYEE! to ban him, thats insane. Its crazy! but, you can't argue, he does this for a LIVING!--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:39, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hey freeloh Hey Freeloh, whats up. I wanna be a cop so im --[[User:Philofficer|Philofficer] 02:02, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ok. I know Its really weird, but I bet that it is all one person who sees that they get me banned.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:49, 3 September 2008 (UTC) ??? Hi Freeloh. Thanks for unblocking me. I just need some answers. What happened? And what is cross wiki-ing? Toughpigs is accusing me of that and I don't know what I did wrong. Please answer on my [[User talk:happyface414|my Talk Page]. Thanks for the support. --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:32, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on becoming a sysop! Good luck for the future!--Brodoc :-) 21:51, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Goomba No, I just found it. --Pengo675848 Hey: You wanna be on the Wall of fame? I really think you deserve it... --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:13, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Then I'm putting you on it! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:18, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Freeloh Rox You rock so I want to see you on Ice Box at the Dojo. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:08, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I'm still on. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:22, 7 September 2008 (UTC) oh no I think aqua jet should have been demoted. This should have been voted on!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) No he shouldn't. Besides, only Wikia staff can demote others.--[[User:Barkjon| Barkjon ] 22:03, 8 September 2008 (UTC) 2 angry sysops & 1 angry rollback Hey, I like it!!!!!! =) --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:34, 8 September 2008 (UTC) We are BOTH on the Wall of Fame Yay! Both You and I are on the Wall Of Fame!!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 00:00, 9 September 2008 (UTC) =) How long did that How long did that take to figure out? YYou know, the jumble? All we mean by that, is that We are going to make this a fairly unhappy bureacracy for Aqua Jet because she doesn't deserve it, and like sk8r, even though I don't have asphergers, i have ADHD! I hate changes like this! She doesn't deserve it! Sk8r, You, Happyface, DillyDally, Dancing Penguin, Mr.Person777, and even I would be a better bureacrat!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|22:46, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ... I have arachnophobia and acrophobia too! [[User:Sammysk|Sammysk] 00:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I used to have arachnophobia. Right now I have no phobias. Pinguey 00:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) cool Oh, by the way, I don't have Phobias, as they are extreme, I do to a point fear bees, and being stuck, I will freak out! whenever i can't move, bad things happen. Other than that, I don't really fear anything.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|00:55, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I used to feel that way And this quote got me through: "You can only let someone (or something) let you feel inferior with your consent." That is not meant to offend you, it really helped me, and trust me, I don't shun you.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|01:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, oh, that reminds me, don't ask for help from me. I seem to have the black thumb: I ruin everything I'm involved with.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 01:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I don't reject you Hey Freeloh, you are one of the BEST friends on this Wiki. If I had the choice between being your friend or quitting, it would be that I would be your friend. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 01:05, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Oh Cool, hey check out this song: Stairway to heaven by led zeppelin. It always puts me in a great mood. Don't worry, nothing bad in it.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 01:09, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I'd rather be your friend OR starve to death... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] Say Somethin'!!! 01:09, 10 September 2008 (UTC) My group I have a disformed band. I sing, and play a screaming accoutic (ys you can rock hard with one) and i got a guy on some makeshift drums.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|01:13, 10 September 2008 (UTC) */Link/* Freeloh, can you get me that link for the signature that you made because somebody (Im not going to name any names) deleted it on accident [[User:Dessarere|Dessarere] 01:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) We're going more complex We're going for 2112 by rush. There is a solo in there that would BLOW your brain out of your head! Of course, my drummer will hate me for that kind of work. We may have to settle for something like Mr. Brownstone by Guns and roses.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|01:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I'm more into classic rock, the earlier stuff, and you'll find that the music lines for that are typically more complex, but I suggest going and listening to those, they are crazy songs.(by the way, I hate system of a down, no offence) --[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|01:40, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, this is one thing I'm gonna do when I'm famous, Im going to jam a lit ciggerette in between the head and the strings at the top of the guitar, so my guitar gives off smoke, itlooks really really cool! the only good thing a cigarette can do.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|01:43, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Meet Wanna meet in Club Penguin? If yes, My names Pinguey there, server Alpine. If that's full, Yukon. [[User:Pinguey|Pinguey] 01:45, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay, Alpine Dock. Pinguey 01:49, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Brawl. You. Me. Brawl. Now. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777''']] Leave me a message! 02:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Award You win the Pinguey Award! —Pinguey 02:21, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Aqua Jet: A stupid Choice Aqua Jet was a bad desicison, You or me would have been better. In my opinion, I see more productivity by you and me than by her. Besides, I am thinking about requesting the removal of her bureaucrat status. I don't know if I have that power, but if I do, I hope Turtlleshroom will make a better choice this time around.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:38, 10 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Christiancy That's facinating! Good luck! P.S.: I think it's archiving time for your talk page again. Was Here!] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:04, 11 September 2008 (UTC) I think you're right... archive time! --Freeloh 21:06, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Inset text to underline!